List of Warner Bros. Villains' Defeats
A list of notable defeat and/or death scenes of major antagonists in Warner Bros. and other media. Animated films Villains *'Meowrice:' Is defeated and then sent packing to Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania as a mail-order bride by Jaune-Tom. *'Meowrice's Henchmen:' Are thrown out the boxcar door by Jaune-Tom where their tails catch hold of a railway crossing signal. *'Ommadon:' *'Bryagh:' *'Mouse King:' Falls into the moat below the Gingerbread Castle and drowns after attempting to murder Clara in his dying state, which he had been in since being stabbed earlier. *'Mouse Queen:' Gets crushed by a pillar after cursing Hans. *'Rocky:' Gets chased away into a Mafia car by Rover and his dog friends and is driven off to Hoover Dam while scramming in terror. *'Wolves:' Get beaten by Rover after saving Cal from them and both crash into one another against a nearby tree. *'Grundel Toad:' Falls into the chasm in Mr. Mole's tunnel, He later survives with a broken leg and is seen wooing another toad during the closing credits *'Berkely Beetle:' Knocked out, but reforms and finally got his wings back during the closing credits. *'Mr. Mole:' Chased away by the avalanche of money and is later seen marrying Ms. Fieldmouse during the closing credits. *'Queen Gnorga:' Gets transformed into a rosebush. *'Llort:' Reforms and becomes a kinder ruler in the Kingdom of Trolls. *'Drake:' Gets crushed to death by his own tower. *'The Leopard Seal:' Loses Hubie and Rocko after a conflict on a submarine. *'Darla Dimple:' Accidently reveals her true colors in front of the audience, and was sent down a trap door. Later, she is now working as a janitor in the closing credits. *'Max:' Get trapped on a balloon by Danny who then pops it, sending Max flying away. *'Dr. Greed:' *'Mix Max's Minions:' *'Kralahome:' Gets arrested by King Mongkut's guards and was forced to work in the elephant stables by cleaning up dungs, and was beaten up by Master Little. *'Master Little:' Last seen working in the elephant stables, and beats up Kralahome for making him lose his last tooth. *'Count Grisham:' Falls off the collapsing bridge and into the canyon to his death. *'Count Grisham's Falcon:' Gets knocked out after colliding with the church bell. *'Cheswick:' Gets arrested by Count Grisham's Minions, because he's failed for the last time trying to prove when Feathertop is the Scarecrow because he is a real human. *'Mr. Tinkles:' was taken into custody by his maid owner to live with her and her sisters and wore a lot of costumes. *'Barkis Bittern:' Unknowingly drinks the poisoned wine, accidentally killing himself, allowing the undead to drag him off. It is unknown that he is murdered completely or severely punished. *'Stan Beals:' Gets misshapen by the shrinking potion injected by Lucas and his ant friends. After unable to flee in his own van, he cowardly escapes on a stolen tricycle. *'Noah the Elder:' He Reformed and starts dancing. *'Kitty Galore' Warner Bros. Feature Animation Villains *'Mr. Swackhammer:' Gets strapped to a rocket and was sent up to the moon by the Monstars. *'The Nerdlucks/Monstars:' They turn on their boss, and they sent him to the moon. They then reform and return the athletes' talent back to a basketball and return back to their normal selves, and decide to stay in Looney Tune Land. *'Ruber:' Gets tricked by Kayley and Garrett by stabbing Excalibur (that was magically grafted onto Ruber's own arm minutes earlier) back into its stone, where its magic fatally disintegrates him into nothingness, leaving only the purified sword whole in the stone and one of his shoulder pads landing back to earth. *'The Griffin:' Gets chased away by Devon and Cornwall who breathe fire at him; it is unknown what happened to him afterwards. *'Ruber's minions:' All of them are reverted back to their normal forms by the powerful wave of magic from the stone, and they were presumably arrested by the knights. Earlier, two of the minions were knocked into the moat by Devon and Cornwall and a mace-wielding thug gets repeatedly henpecked on the head by Bladebeak. *'The Dragons:' One of them gets killed by Ruber who punches it in the face, and later roasts it for him and his army to eat. *'Kent Mansley:' Attempts to escape Rockwell in an army jeep to save his own skin after he stupidly ordered the Nautilus to launch the missile, but the Iron Giant stops him by blocking his path, allowing Rogard's army to hold him into custody. It is presumed that he was removed from his position permanently and imprisoned. *'Thrax:' Falls into a vessel of alcohol where he gets dissolved to his death. *'Mayor Phlemming:' Gets dismissed from his position and is now working as a janitor cleaning a section of the bowels, where he accidentally ejects himself through the rectum. *'Mr. Chairman:' Gets turned into a monkey and ran away. Warner Animation Group Villains *'Lord Business:' Convinced by Emmet, and then changes his ways by sealing up the Kragle and ungluing the victims with mineral spirits. *'Good Cop/Bad Cop:' Reforms and helps Emmet and his friends. *'Sheriff Not-A-Robot:' Falls into the chasm with his henchmen to his death. *'The Man Upstairs:' Touched by his son's speech and the way he wants to play with LEGO, he reconciles with his son and changes his own ways. *'Hunter:' Presumably killed by the fall, along with the Cornerstore.com Building. *'Alpha and Beta and the Wolf Pack:' Reforms in the End. *'Pigeon Toady:' Reforms after surviving the explosion, and listening to Junior's speech. *'Meowthra:' Becomes the mascot of Ninjago. *'Lord Garmadon:' TBA New Line Cinema Villains *'Dorian Tyrell:' Gets flushed down the sewers by the Mask. *'Tyrell's henchmen:' Gets arrested by the police. *'Fulton Greenway:' Gets insulted by Walter Hobbs who allows the latter to fire him. He is presumably gone out of business. In the animated special, he reforms after failing to catch Santa in his sleigh. *'Central Park Rangers:' Fail to catch Santa and Buddy in his sleigh. *'Gimbel's Santa:' Gets restrained by the manager who has him replaced. *'Bullies:' Gets chased away and fled Central Park after Buddy pelted them with snowballs. *'Patrick Hockstetter:' Gets eaten alive by Pennywise while looking for Ben in the Barrens. *'Oscar Bowers:' Gets stabbed in the throat by his son. *'Belch Huggins:' Killed by Henry along with Victor (in a deleted scene). *'Victor Criss:' Killed by Henry along with Belch (in a deleted scene). *'Henry Bowers:' Gets pushed down the well by Mike Hanlon (first film). Dies after Richie throws a knife through the back of his head. (second film) *'Pennywise:' Gets beaten by The Losers Club and goes into early hibernation. (first film) Disintegrates after the Losers whittle him down to size by mocking him then pull his heart out and crush it. (second film) Television Show Villains *'Dennis Kim:' Gets himself a date without any explanation and he is last seen in the park where he is hanging out with his girlfriend drunk. *'Ramona Nowitzki:' Leaves Sheldon's apartment after he ordered her to get out. At the start of Season 11, she finally acknowledges Sheldon's love for Amy and leaves him be. *'Kurt:' Last seen in The Financial Permeability where he gives Penny some of his money he owe her after Leonard visited him. *'Todd Zarnecki:' Gets kicked in the groin by Penny who forces him to give Sheldon his stuff back to him which Todd agrees. Harry Potter Villains *'The Mountain Troll:' Gets knocked out by his own club, magically levitated by Ron Weasley. *'Quirinus Quirrell:' Gets his own hands and face burned by Harry Potter, due to his mother's love-based sacrifice in him, and Quirrell disintegrates into ashes and dust, leading to his death. *'Gilderoy Lockhart:' Gets his own memory erased, due to his own memory charm backfired on him after using Ron's damaged wand. He is later seen in a straitjacket on the cover of his latest book "WHO AM I?" *'The Basilisk:' Gets stabbed in the mouth by Harry Potter using Godric Gryffindor's Sword and dies. *'Lucius Malfoy:' Gets blasted backwards by his former servant Dobby after Harry frees him and later dismissed from his position as school governor. In the fourth film, he fails with Voldemort's death eaters to kill Harry. In the fifth film, he was sent to Azkaban. In the second part of the final film, he flees the battle of Hogwarts with his family. *'The Hungarian Horntail:' Falls to her death after tumbling over the Viaduct bridge while trying to attack Harry Potter. *'Barty Crouch Jr.:' Exposed from his disguise as Alastor Moody and is sent back to Azkaban. *'Dolores Umbridge:' Gets suspended from Hogwarts. *'Peter Pettigrew:' Gets knocked out by Dobby, after that, it is unknown what happened to him afterwards. *'Scabior and the Snatchers:' The first three snatchers were vaporized to their deaths after they went through the powerful shield around Hogwarts. Afterwards, all of them, including Scabior fell to their deaths when Neville Longbottom collapsed the bridge. *'Severus Snape:' Gets severely wounded by Nagini under orders of Voldemort in order to gain the Elder Wand. Snape sheds his tears for Harry, Ron and Hermione to collect before he dies. *'Draco Malfoy:' Fled the battle of Hogwarts with his family, ended up into Azkaban. But 19 years later, he escaped, changed his ways and married Astoria Greengrass. *'Gregory Goyle:' Loses his grip on a unstable chair and falls into the Fiendfyre to his death. *'Blaise Zabini:' Changes his ways after Harry and Ron save him from the Fiendfyre. *'Lord Voldemort:' His first defeat that he disappears into spirit after failing to kill the infant Harry Potter. His second defeat is that he disappears into his own spirit after Quirrell dies. His third defeat as Tom Riddle, that when Harry stabs his diary with the basilisk fang, light rays burst out of him, before he finally dissolves into nothingness. His final and ultimate defeat is his own killing curse gets rebounded onto him by Harry Potter, and Voldemort finally dies by disintegrating into ashes and nothingness. *'Bellatrix Lestrange:' Gets dissolved into smoke after Molly Weasley rebounded her killing curse. *'Nagini:' Gets decapitated by Neville Longbottom with Godric Gryffindor's Sword, which evaporates the serpent into oblivion. Lord of the Rings Villains *'Sauron': Disappeared into spirit after losing his physical form, due to Prince Isildur slicing off the One Ring from Sauron's hand. His ultimate death is when the One Ring is destroyed, the tower where his eye is collapses, crippling him to nothingness. *'Gollum': Fell into the lava of Mount Doom with the One Ring to his demise. Cartoon Network Villains *'Dick Hardly': Gets killed by his owned creations when they destroyed themselves with him. *'Mojo Jojo:' Gets pushed off a skyscraper and lands on the antidote, shrinking him to his normal size, defeated, and was presumably arrested. Live-Action Villains *'Scut Farkus': Gets beaten up by Ralphie *'Grover Dill': Gets punched by Ralphie *'Scorpio Killer': Gets immediately shot and killed by Harry Callahan and fell into a pond. *'Grant Frost': Had his mastermind murder plot exposed by Danny Roman via radio communicator, attempted to commit suicide only to be foiled and arrested. *'Scrappy-Doo:' Gets the Daemon Ritus yanked out by Shaggy, which reverts Scrappy-Doo back to his original form, and gets arrested with his men. *'N'Goo Tuana:' Gets knocked out by Fred with a climbing rope, and he was arrested. *'Zarkos:' Falls down the well after losing the battle with Daphne Blake, causing him to spill out all the souls from the vat, and he was arrested. *'Demons:' All of them were killed when sunlight is reflected and exposed onto them by the Skeleton head Disco Ball. *'Captain Rom:' Gets released down by Tarzan, he gets attacked by a lot of alligators and the steamboat explodes with him while Tarzan survives. *'Jack Torrance:' Freezes to death while chasing Danny. *'Sir Trenton': Watches Stripes and the animals leave for the racetrack with a cold look on his face. *'Trenton's Pride: '''After losing the Kentucky Open to Stripes, he makes amends with him, impressed by his racing skills. *'Ruffshodd: Gets bitten by Scuzz and throws his rider off, causing him to get eliminated from the Kentucky Open. *Clara Dalrymple: Gets defecated on by Goose in front of the press. Lethal Weapon Villains *General Peter McAllister:' Killed in the explosion due to handful of grenades detonate in his car after being flipped over. *'Jack Joshua:' Gets shot down and killed instantly by both Riggs and Murtaugh. *'Sniper Shooter:' Gets repeatedly shot down by Riggs (only in a deleted scene). *'Arjen Rudd:' Gets shot in the head by Murtaugh. *'Pieter Vorstedt:' Gets crushed to his death by a cargo container. *'Jack Travis:' Shot repeatedly by Riggs with a cop killer who lifts Travis' foot off the brake lever, sending Travis into the fiery house development, incinerating him to his death. *'Tyrone:' Passes out from the screeching sound of the car reversing. It is presumed that he is arrested after that. *'Wah Sing Ku:' Gets gunned down repeatedly underwater by Riggs, fatally drowning him. *'Uncle Benny Chan:' Gets strangled to his death by Wah Sing Ku with a ligature. *'Man with Flamethrower:' Gets blasted straight into the gas truck after Martin Riggs shot the flamethrower valve, turning it into a jet-pack, and was immediately killed in the explosion of the gas truck. DC Villains Superman Villains *'Lex Luthor:' **In the first film, he gets sent to prison by Superman along with Otis. **In the second film, he presumably got sent back to prison. **In the forth film, he and his nephew Lenny are caught by Superman who has Lex Luthor sent back to the prison area. **In ''Superman Returns, he ends up stranded on a small deserted island with Kitty Kowalski after the helicopter ran out of fuel. **In Batman v Superman, he gets arrested, has his hair shaved off and imprisoned in Arkham Asylum where he is threatened by Batman. *'General Zod:' *In Superman II, he unknowingly becomes mortal, gets his hand crushed by Superman and falls into the chasm to his death. *In Man of Steel, he dies after Superman snapped his neck. Batman Villains *'The Joker/Jack Napier:' **In the 1989 film, He attempts to escape on his helicopter via rope ladder, but Batman wrapped his leg on a statue with a grappling hook; the statue's weight caused the villain to lose his grip on the ladder and falls from the helicopter to his death. **In The Dark Knight, He gets apprehended by Batman and is arrested by the police. **In The Lego Batman Movie, He helps Batman to re-forge Gotham City and the two make up after he acknowledges Batman's hatred towards him; Joker reunites with his villains who go back to their usual crimes. *'Bob the Goon:' Get shot and killed by the Joker out of anger. *'Joker's Thugs:' The first one was knocked out by Batman, the second one fell through the unstable wooden floor, and the last one was sent falling to his death from the tall cathedral staircase. It is mentioned that all of the Joker's henchman are arrested. *'The Penguin/Oswald Cobblepot:' Due to his fall through the ceiling of his lair and into the toxic water, he succumbs to his injuries and finally dies after collapsing. The penguins carry out a makeshift funeral for him by pushing him back into the water where he sinks. *'Catwoman/Selina Kyle:' In Batman Returns, she leaves behind her cat Miss Kitty before she is last seen watching the Bat-Signal in the sky. *'Max Shreck:' Gets killed in a explosion caused by Catwoman, by placing a taser to his lips and holding on an exposed power cable. *'Harvey Dent/Two-Face:' Loses his balance, and falls to his death after Batman threw a handful of identical coins in the air. *'The Riddler/Edward Nygma:' Suffers an mental breakdown due to Batman destroying his brainwave collecting device, and is imprisoned to Arkham Asylum. *'Poison Ivy:' Gets trapped in her own plant after being defeated by Batgirl and was imprisoned in Arkham Asylum where she meets Mr. Freeze, planning to get revenge for her treachery on his wife. *'Bane:' Gets his venom supply tube kicked out by Robin and Batgirl, reverting him back to his skinny self. It is presumed that he may have been crushed to death by the falling telescope. *'Mr. Freeze:' Convinced by Batman to cure the disease that Freeze's wife is suffering from, for a friend Alfred who is dying, Freeze makes amends for his misunderstanding, by giving Batman the cure to stage 1 of MacGregor's Syndrome. Knowing that Batman sent Nora to Arkham Asylum so Freeze can continue his research, Freeze is sent back to Arkham where he becomes Ivy's cellmate, planning to make her live a living hell for her treachery. Gallery Category:Characters lists Category:Lists Category:Villains Category:Warner Bros. villains